Your Blood Running Through My Veins
by Yuki Ayama
Summary: A stranger comes knocking on Rinoa's door and she lets him use her phone and stay the night. He's gorgeous, but the day after he's aloof and sickly pale. Her mind can't stop wondering what his secret is. Once he leaves, she finds something strange. Squino


**Your Blood Running Through My Veins **

Yuki Ayama

Rinoa screamed for a second time as the music pulsed throughout her living room. She hated it when the music changed dramatically in horror films, it always made her jump. She grabbed onto Selphie's arm and watched the television with only one eye open.

"Oh, come on, Rinoa! It's not even that scary!" Selphie said, a smile on her face as her fiancé wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, Rin… It's only a guy running around in a mask killing people. Not that scary." Irvine announced, a calm smile barely visible as he spoke.

"But… See, that's not fair. You've got each other to cuddle with, and I've got no one. That's why you two aren't scared." She pouted, her peach colored lips were tinted blue from the television screen as someone knocked on the door. She gasped, looking from Irvine to Selphie in a moment of panic. "You'll get it, right Irvine?" She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and followed him to the door, her face pale from shock.

"Yeah, yeah. Let the **guy** get killed." His cowboy boots tapped against the hard wood floor lightly as he made his way to the front door. "Watch out, it might be the 'Scream' guy. Oh, no!." He laughed, but his eyes showed that he, too, was a little scared. He opened the door and looked at the man in front of him curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. My car broke down a few blocks from here and this is the only house I've seen with lights on…" The stranger looked inside at the two girls behind the brunet before him. "Do you all mind if I use a phone?"

"Rinoa? What do you think?" Irvine asked, his green eyes showing only that of suspicion. Rinoa looked to Selphie and frowned as the younger girl shrugged.

"I guess you can use my phone." She bit her lip as she dug in her pocket for her cell phone, finally finding it and handing it to him. "Just don't run off with it."

"I won't, kid. Do you mind if I come in and use it? It's a little chilly tonight." He looked into her deep brown eyes as she nodded. Irvine backed up and let him walk in, but he couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable.

"What do you think, Rinoa? He's kind of cute, huh?" Selphie smiled at her best friend, watching her as she stared at the stranger in her house.

"Yeah… He is." She smiled as he winked at her from the kitchen. "Irvine? Could you walk a little and see if you see a car down that way? I want to know if he's telling the truth."

"Psh, and leave you two girls here with him? He might be a serial killer!" Selphie snorted at his comment and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "I'm serious, Selphie!"

"Go on, wacko! Go check to see if he's telling the truth. I'll be fine. I have my nunchuckus, remember?" She gave him a reassuring smile and he took off down the street.

"Well, you want to go ahead and start the movie again? I want to see the ending." Rinoa asked as she took her seat beside the brunette, both of them wrapped in their individual blankets. They watched it for about twenty minutes when Selphie jumped up out of her seat as Rinoa screamed as loud as she could. Rinoa was breathing rapidly as she held her hand over her mouth.

"What the fuck, Rinoa?" Selphie looked behind the couch and rolled her eyes, hitting the kneeling man in the head. "You idiot! You scared us half to death!"

"Yeah, but you love me." Irvine smiled, taking a seat beside his fiancé, holding her close. "So, did weirdo leave yet?" He nodded slowly as both girls shook their head.

"Um… I'll go check to see what he's up to. Be right back." Selphie winked at her as she left the room, her blanket dragging on the floor behind her. She swallowed hard as she entered the kitchen, preparing to see the radiant stranger from before. "Hello?" Rinoa frowned as she found no one. She looked everywhere, but found no sign of him. Her brown hair blew slightly in the wind… But what wind? She looked at the back door and squinted her eyes, noticing that it was open. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked towards the door, chills coursing through her body. The brunette tightened her hold on the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders as she made her way out the open door, her bare feet touching the cold grass of her backyard. She looked around, seeing a figure in the corner of her backyard.

"Yeah, thanks. See you then." The stranger shut the phone and turned around, smiling at the girl before him. "Thought I'd ran away with your phone?" He walked up to her, a sly smile on his face as he reached her the phone.

"No, I just didn't know where you were. Did you get a hold of who you needed?" Rinoa took the phone, putting it back in her pocket as she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. But they can't pick me up until tomorrow night. Do you have a spare bedroom? Or a basement?" The stranger looked at her, scrutinizing her. She was cute, her long brown hair and matching cocoa eyes. He knew she was unsure about letting him stay the night, but he needed to have a place to stay. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was almost four in the morning. "Well?"

"I don't have a spare bedroom. But I do have a basement… It has a bed, television, fridge and stuff. Is that ok? Because Selphie and Irvine are staying in my room. And I'm sleeping on the couch." She looked up at the sky, smiling.

"You're too nice. I'd stay in my bed and make them sleep on the couch." He snickered and looked up at the night sky with her. "You like the night?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! I think it's gorgeous. Don't you?" Her eyes widened with wonder at the man beside of her. He was so mysterious. And handsome. She couldn't help but look at him, taking in his features. She loved the color of his hair, a light caramel brown. And his eyes… She had never seen eyes like his-- A radiant shade of grey… Like a warm thunderstorm in the middle of the night. She wanted to reach out and touch him, only to see if he was real.

"Mmm… I love it. I like how it makes people become so aware of things. In the day you don't notice or pay attention to what's really going on around you. At night, your senses go up, and everything is so amazing." He took in a deep breath through his nose and smiled at her, she was even more gorgeous in the pale moonlight.

"Uh, do you want to…" Rinoa shook her head and bit her lip. The stranger laughed softly and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"Yes?"

"Heh, would you like to finish the movie with us?" The brunette sighed deeply as she looked at the man, there was something about him that she couldn't quite figure out… But she adored him. He nodded and followed her into the house, cocking his head at her as she turned around quickly, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" He squinted his eyes slightly as he tried to figure out what she had seen. He went to go look, but stopped when she stood in front of him.

"You don't want to see that… They're… Um…" She avoided his eyes for a brief second and smiled, letting him listen to the moans in the other room. He playfully rolled his eyes and took her hand, taking her to the backyard once again, both of them taking a seat on the cool grass. "Why are we out here again?"

"Ah, I don't necessarily like listening to that." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, turning to her and smiling gently. "I don't believe you've told me your name?"

"Hmph, I think a stranger should speak his name first." She gave him a flirty smile as she awaited his name.

"True, but we're both strangers. But since I'm a gentleman, I'll give you my name." He stood up and helped her up as well. "My name is Squall. Now, yours is?"

"Rinoa." Squall closed his eyes and grabbed her hand for the second time that night, kissing it gently as he smiled up at her.

"It's a pleasure, Rinoa." They stood there, looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity until a drowsy Selphie and Irvine poked their head out the backdoor.

"Rin?" I think it's time for bed. So… We're out." Rinoa laughed as they both walked up the stairs to her room, Selphie's bare back showing from under the loosely hanging blanket. She turned back to Squall who was looking at the slowly rising sun with a small frown on his face. It looked as if he longed for something. She cocked her head as she looked at him.

"Yes, the day arrives, yet it is time for our rest, miss Rinoa." Squall walked inside, waiting on the young woman to walk in and show him where he was to stay.

"Oh, the basement is down here." The brunette opened a door leading down into a dark room. "Sorry, here's the light." She flipped the switch and smiled as the man beside her was taken aback by how nicely decorated and furnished the room was.

"I do believe this is the nicest basement I've ever seen, my lady." He laughed a little as he walked down the stairs quickly. He turned back, just in time to see her about to close the door. "Ah, wait just one moment, Rinoa. Do I not get the pleasure of your goodnight?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." She ran down the stairs and walked with him to the bed, smiling as he lay down upon it. "Goodnight, Squall." She waved at him, about to leave when she had to hold back a gasp as he pulled her down onto him, kissing her passionately, sucking on her bottom lip, making her moan just slightly.

"Goodnight, Rinoa." He looked at her, his eyes giving her a look she had never witnessed from a man before. The brunette made her way up the stairs and walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror noticing a little blood on her lip.

"The hell? I didn't' think he bit me that hard…" She shrugged it off and grabbed her cover, laying on the couch, closing her eyes and falling into the land of fantasy and beauty.

* * *

Rinoa woke up, and stretched, her hand touching a piece of paper_. Hmm.. Wonder what this is?_ She opened it up and smiled, it was from Selphie, telling her that Irvine did find the car last night and that they had to leave to go to a dentist appointment for him. She threw it away and looked at her watch, shaking her head at the time.

"Yeah, it's late. Four in the evening." She jumped a little at the sound of his voice. When she had awoke, she thought he had been just a dream… But he was real.

"Oh, Squall! Did you sleep well?" Her voice trailed off a little as she yawned, an embarrassed shade of pink showing up on her pale cheeks. He nodded and took a seat beside her, looking up at the curtain covered window.

"Yes, I did. How about you?" She smiled and nodded, stretching again as he started to go back in the basement.

"Where are you going? Back to bed? I'll make you something to eat if you'd like." She frowned a little as he shook his head, stopping in front of the basement door.

"No, I'm not hungry, thanks for the offer, though." He leaned against the door frame and took a deep breath. Rinoa tapped her pointer finger on her lips a few times as she looked at him. He seemed so aloof, his eyes were dark with lack of sleep and his skin was as pale as cold snow. She watched as his lip twitched, he was needing something.

"What do you need? You look horrible." She walked over to him and looked into his eyes. She couldn't tell what he needed. He just kept staring at her. He started massaging the bridge of his nose as her cell phone rang. She looked at the unfamiliar number and handed it to him. He nooded and started down the stiars.

"Excuse me." She watched him walk down the stairs and turned to go fix them something to eat. She decided some Ramen would be the simplest thing, and plus… Everyone likes it. He returned and called to her from the living room. "What're you doing?" He handed her her cell phone and leaned against the wall.

"I'm making Ramen! Come on in and eat." She grabbed his arm and tried her best to pull him into the kitchen, but his strength was appalling. "What's wrong? I know you're hungry."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry… I'm just a little sick, is all. And I need my medicine." He lay down on her couch and took a few deep breaths, he eyes closed.

"Oh, well… When will your friend get here?" Rinoa took a seat on the arm of the couch and looked down at him, curiosity apparent on her face.

"Around eight, tonight."

"You've still got a while then. It's only five o'clock now. Do you want to go back down in the basement and sleep some more? I'll call for you when your ride's here."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Rinoa." He gave her a weak smile before he made his way down the stairs once again.

* * *

She stared at the television, trying her best to pay attention to it and stop thinking about the man in her basement. He was gorgeous, but something about him gave her chills throughout her entire body, but she couldn't tell if they were good or bad. She got up quickly as she heard a car pull up, her heart started racing as she ran to call for Squall.

"Squall, your rides here! Wake up!" She waited until she heard the rustling of bed sheets before she went to the door, opening it quickly. "Hello?" Her deep brown eyes scanned the yard, only finding a black truck towing a dark red car. _Oh, that must be his car… But where is his friend?_ Rinoa took in a sharp breath as a man appeared in front of her, his bright emerald eyes felt like they were going right through her as he widened them, a devilish smile growing on his lips. "Oh… My God…" She went to turn around as the man took her by the arm, pushing her against the house, her body trembling.

"Let go of her, now!" Rinoa bit her lip as she looked at Squall, his features worse then they were the last time she had seen him. She slumped down to the ground as the man let go of her. She hugged her knees tightly as the man confronted Squall, a disgusted look on his pale face.

"_Who the hell do you think you are, Squall. I do what I want, ok?"_

"_You might be the leader, but that doesn't mean you can do as you please all the time." _Squall looked up into the older man's face, not even the slightest hint of fear evident on his features as he did so. "Thank you, Rinoa. You've been great, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me tonight." He walked over to her, softly kissing her cheek, then whispered in her ear before he left._ "My number is written on a piece of paper that I left on your basement bed. If you ever need my assistance, call. But, only at night if you can. That's when I'm free."_ The brunette smiled and nodded her head, thanking him for his company and wishing him good health.

She stood there in front of her door, watching the older male get into the drivers seat, slamming the car door hard and giving her an evil glare before he started the car. She waved, and couldn't help but think if she'd ever meet Squall again. The next thing she knew she was running down to the basement and saving his number into her cell phone. She lay on the bed and took in a deep breath through her nose, filling her body with his scent.

Rinoa kept thinking about that man that came to get Squall. There was something about his eyes that frightened her. And his steel-colored hair. What kind of human was he? Or was he even really a human?

She rolled over and sighed, only to find her face looking into a puddle of blood. She got up with haste, staring down at it. She moved her hair behind her ear as she looked closer around it, trying to see where it had came from. She took in a deep breath as she found a vile underneath a pillow. Her eyes closed as she thought of what Squall had done. _Maybe he has a medical problem where he looses blood… Or something. Or maybe…_

"Vampires… Right." She laughed at the thought.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and the characters, not I. I only write about them for your entertainment. And my own. Don't sue.

**Author Notes: **Please review. The more reviews I get, the more I'll write. But I'll probably still write even if people don't review. But it would make me happy! I'll be pleased with constructive criticism, but try and not leave a flame. Love you guys! Hope you like.

**Yuki Ayama **


End file.
